memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Encyclopedia volume 3 references
References from , volume 3 (1999). :For the purposes of this wiki, only references from the expanded 128 pages of "volume 3" will be listed here, since the 3rd volume consisted of a reprint of volume 2 followed by this new information. References Characters :Hars Adislo (579) • Alixia (579) • Allos (579) • Almar (579) • Aluura (580) • Alzen (580) • Amanin (580) • Amaro (580) • Amasov (580) • Anij (580) • Annorax (581) • Valerie Archer (581) • Artim (581) • Arturis (581) • Ashmore (581) • Manuele Atoa (582) • Avik (582) • Ayala (582) • Bandee (584) • Bariel Antos (584) • (584) • Julian Bashir (585) • Singh el Bashir (585) • Basso Tromac (585) • Bathkin (585) • Ludwig van Beethoven (585) • Belle (585) • (585, 586) • Liam Bilby (586) • William Bligh (587) • Boday (587) • Boothby (587) • Boq'ta (587) • Victor Borge (588) • Borven (588) • Ray Bradbury (588) • Brigette (588) • Broik (589) • Brone (589) • Brooks (Ensign) (589) • Brota (589) • Brunt (589) • Bullock (589) • Chadwick (591) • Ch'Pok (591) • Ch'Targh (591) • Davy Crockett (579) • Corat Damar (585, 590) • Emony Dax (579) • Ezri Dax (579) • Jadzia Dax (579, 582, 585, 590) • Tobin Dax (579) • Skrain Dukat (585, 590) • Michael Eddington (587) • female Changeling (585) • Elim Garak (579, 590) • Haj (585) • Calvin Hudson (587) • Cassie Johnson (591) • Angie Kirby (585) • (585) • Leeta (590) • Martok (587, 590) • Morn (587) • Nog (585, 587, 590) • Raymer (579) • Rom (585, 590) • William Ross (585) • Benjamin Sisko (585, 587, 588, 590) • Jake Sisko (590) • Odo (585) • Rebecca Sullivan (587) • Enabran Tain (579) • Talpet (579) • Tora Ziyal (590) • B'Elanna Torres (588) • Vance (587) • Weyoun (585, 590) • Worf, son of Mogh (579, 588, 590) • unnamed Hirogen (Alpha-Hirogen, 579) Starships and vehicles : (579) • (579) • (579) • (583) • Bajoran impulse ship (583) • Breen ship (588) • (586) • bioship (587) • Borg sphere (587) • Caatati ship (590) • (590) • Camaro (590) • captain's yacht (590) • (591) • (585, 587) Locations :Agrat-mot Nebula (579) • Alpha Centauri (579) • Alpha Quadrant (579) • Amonak (580) • Andor (580) • Andros III (580) • Argala (581) • Argolis Cluster (581, 585) • Armstrong Park (581) • astrometrics (582) • Athos IV (582, 587) • Bajor (583) • (583) • B'hala (583) • Badlands (583) • Barrica (584) • Benthos IV (586) • Benzar (586) • Beta Quadrant (586) • Betazed (586) • Briar Patch (588) • Calandra sector (590) • Cardassia (591) • Casperia Prime (591) • Caves of Kahless (591) • Deep Space 9 (590) • Kalandra sector (579) • Starbase 375 (585) • Terok Nor (590) • Torros III (590) Races and cultures :Arrithean (581) • Australian aborigines (582) • Bajoran (584) • Ba'ku (583) • Balancar (584) • Benthan (586) • Bolian (587) • B'omar (583) • Borg (587, 588) • Breen (588) • Caatati (590) • Cardassian (587, 591) • Changeling (585) • Ferengi (590) • Miradorn (590) • Romulan (590) States and organizations :Allied forces (579) • Alpha Jem'Hadar (580) • Alsuran Empire (580) • Bajoran Chamber of Ministers (583) • Bajoran Council of Ministers (583) • Balancar Agricultural Consortium (584) • Benthan Guard (586) • B'omar Sovereignty (583) • British Intelligence (588) • Cardassian Intelligence Bureau (591) • Dominion (587, 590) • Federation News Service (590) • Founder (585) • Great Link (585) • Maquis (587) • Promenade Merchants' Association (590) • Starfleet 7th Fleet (579) • Starfleet 7th Tactical Wing (585)]] • Tholian Assembly (590) • United Federation of Planets (590) Technology and weapons :ablative armor (579) • akoonah (579) • anti-backflow valve (581) • antigrav (581) • asymmetric excryption circuit (582) • autonomous regeneration sequencer (582) • autosuture (582) • beta matrix recompositor (586) • biomolecular warhead (586, 587) • biosynthetic gland (587) • bipolar flow junction (587) • blast shutters (587) • Borg organelle (587) • Bussard collector (589) • carburetor (591) • cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber (591) • class-4 cloak (587) • impulse flow regulator (587) • nanoprobe (588) • phaser array power cell (585) • seamer (579) • self-replicating mine (585, 590) Science and energy :antigraviton (581, 585) • astral eddy (582) • baby wormhole (583) • Bajoran wormhole (583, 584, 590) • binary pulsar (586) • decibel (587) Medicine :accelerated critical neural pathway formation (579) • battlefield trauma kit (585, 590) • medkit (590) • cardiopulmonary resuscitation (591) Materials and substances :acrybite (579) • anaerobic metabolites (580) • anesthizine (580) • anetrizine (580) • animazine (580) • anticoagulant (581) • antipsychotic (581) • antithoron (581) • arithrazine (581) • axonol (582) • bamboo (584) • bemonite (585) • biomimetic gel (586) • carbon 60 (590) Food and drink :almond pudding (579) • Altair sandwich (580) • alva (580) • balsamic vinaigrette (584) • banana pancakes (584) • barbecued shrimp (584) • bergamot tea (586) • blood pie (587) • bloodwine (587) • burgundy (589) • Caesar salad (590) • carrot (587, 591) • chadre kab (591) • coffee (590) • curried chicken (587) • Fanalian toddy (579) • ''kilm'' steak (579) • rice (587) • Saurian brandy (585) • tarragon (587) Arts and entertainment :The Adventures of Captain Proton (579, 590) • All the Way (579) • Baduviam tapestry (583, 590) • Beyond the Galactic Edge (586) • Br'er Rabbit (583) • A Cave Beyond Logic (591) • holoprograms (579) • ocean view (579) Communications :Amsterdam News (580) • bat-LEH (585) • khi-GOSH (587) • British Radio Network (588, 589) Institutions :Baseball Hall of Fame (584) • Bank of Bolias (587) • Cardassian Central Archives (591) • Cardassian Institute of Art (591) • Central Bank of Lissepia (591) Events :Bajoran Gratitude Festival (583) • Battle of the Alamo (579) • Big Bang (586) • ''Bre'Nan'' ritual (588) • bridal auction (588, 590) • latinum dance (590) Occupations and titles :admiral (585) • ahdar (579) • Alpha-Hirogen (579) • batter (585) • bekk (585) • captain (585, 590) • counselor (579) • gul (585, 590) • legate (585) • lieutenant (585) • lieutenant JG (579) • tailor (586) Plants and lifeforms :rhyl (583) • Bajoran lilac (583) • Bajoran shrimp (583) • bamboo (584) • barrowbug (584) • bat (585) • carrot (587) • Ligorian mastodon (587) • loon (587) • rice (587) • squid (587) • tarragon (587) Other references :auditory nerve nibble (582) • baldric (584) • baseball (584, 585) • baseball trading card (584) • bio-dart (586) • bunt (589) • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition (590) • freedom of the press (590) • minefield (590) • shapeshifter (585) • wedding (590) Appendices Sources : (579) • (585) • }} (587) • }} (590) category:lists